1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game machine, and more particularly to a football game machine that has multiple play method and the user can really kick the foot ball.
2. Description of Related Art
The football game has been a popular game for a few hundred years. However, mot of people can not enjoy the game on a ground where football game is played. For offsetting the pity, some football game play tables are marketed for the people who can not enjoy the football game on the ground. The conventional football game play table includes figures that are strung by multiple shafts that respectively pivotally and movably extend through the play table. Consequently, the figures are rotatably to simulate a football player and kick a ball into the goal of the other team. The conventional football game play table has a simple structure and easily to be played such that the conventional football game play table is popular with adults and children.
However, the conventional football game play tables are operated by user's hands such that the basic spirit of football is lost and the simple structure of the conventional football game play tables can not provide changeable and complicated play methods. Consequently, the conventional football game play tables need to be advantageously altered.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional football game play tables.